


Kiss The Rain

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: An unexpected confrontation stirs up intense feelings (loosely based on Gavin’s Perilous Date).
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Kiss The Rain

“Shh.”

Pressing a gentle finger to your lips, Gavin scans your surroundings; the light from the crescent moon barely enough for you to distinguish discrete shapes from shadowy masses in that abandoned alleyway.

“Gavin-”

“Shh!” He says again, more insistent this time, and it takes everything in you to remain silent when crimson rolls down his forehead to drip into that beautiful amber eye, long lashes blinking away blood like it was nothing more than rain.

And even with his denim jacket draped over your shoulders to keep the evening chill at bay, you couldn’t help the shake of your hands, the hellish events of the past thirty minutes continuously looping in your mind:

The gang of eight or nine men - scarred and muscled - leaning against the rails where Sparky was parked when you and Gavin returned from dinner. Rough hands on baseball bats and beer bottles, and peeking out of a duffel bag, the sharp shine of steel.

_“Just in time, Officer Gavin! We’re celebrating boss’ release today! Since you’re off duty, why don’t you join us? I see you’ve already brought a pretty guest to the party. We’ll take **real** good care of her once we settle the score with you, won’t we boys?“_

Raucous laughter and lustful stares before Gavin says _“Run,”_ his whisper turning into a shout of _“NOW!”_ when hesitation crossed your face. And from behind, you could hear Gavin trying to distract them from your flight.

_“Already itching to go back to that pisshole, Mack? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were starting to like it there. Why don’t I give you a hand?”_

His voice grew fainter as you ran — heels in hand and adrenaline masking the scratch of pavement on bare feet. Still, you couldn’t help but look behind you, catching sight of the officer as he sent a machete-wielding brute to the ground with a single left hook.

And when those amber eyes observed you turning the corner — Gavin finally satisfied you had received enough of a head start to escape — he turned his wholehearted attention back to the violent throng, fists connecting with flesh to deliver bone-shattering force in quick succession, leaving hardened men howling in pain.

But that was before backup arrived: another fifteen, twenty guys with more on the way. Fresh fighters, new weapons. And while the officer was strong, he wasn’t stupid.

So Gavin high-tailed it, running into a nearby alleyway where he had found you cowering behind crates stacked tall like haphazard towers by fortuitous accident.

_“We can’t go back out there yet. They’re still looking for us.”_ Gavin whispered in between breaths to stop you just as you were about to emerge from your hiding place. _“But don’t worry. I’ll protect you even if it’s the last thing I do.”_

He took in the sight of you: back up against a brick wall and hair a mess. Noticed the phone shaking in hands held close to the chest, as if sheer prayer alone could speed the arrival of his colleagues from the station. And in the mixture of guilt, concern and affection that welled up in a gut still sore from punches, Gavin forgot all about the gash on his scalp and the bruises on swelling limbs.

_“It’s got a bit of blood on it, but…if you don’t mind…”_ Gavin winced as he slid the jacket from his body, draping denim over your shoulders even as you tried to protest, incredulous that he could even worry about you at a time like this. At least, that’s what you would’ve told him had you found your voice.

But when you saw blood and sweat mix to roll down that handsome face — vigilant as the officer listened for approaching footfalls — you found yourself silenced by Gavin’s command just as you had finally found the nerve to speak. 

At last, it is _his_ voice that cuts through quiet air.

“Should be safe now. I can’t hear them anymore.” Tension in his jaw loosening, Gavin’s shoulders drop along with the finger laid across your lips. “I’m sorry. So incredibly sorry you had to go through that. Are you alright?”

His tone is soft concern, falling upon you with the comfort of a familiar blanket. And as you bask in the warmth of his gaze scanning your body for even the slightest evidence of anything askew, you cannot help it:

Cannot refrain from reaching for that chiseled face, blood sticky under your fingers when you wipe it from his brow.

Could not voice your plea for Gavin to seek immediate medical attention, the words catching in your throat like the way he caught your wrist, saying, “Don’t worry, it’s just a scratch. I don’t want your hands to get dirty.”

Could not hold back from standing on tip-toes to kiss knuckles gripping you still, lips expressing the sincerity of your gratitude to each bruised joint when you fall into his eyes — wide with wonder, as if you had just stepped out from his dream.

“Please don’t say that. Not when you got hurt trying to protect me.” The tears you’d been holding back finally spill, wiped away as quickly as they came by the rough pad of Gavin’s calloused thumbs. And when one sweeps across your flushed cheek to gingerly approach the cut on your lower lip — you having accidentally bit down hard during your escape — his face transforms into a mask of pain, as if that tiny wound alone was worse than all his injuries combined.

“You’re hurt,” he says.

One step, then two. And suddenly, you’re boxed in: wall at your back and the officer in front. Gavin bends to bring his face near for inspection in the dark, the tip of his nose practically brushing yours as he focused on trembling lips.

You don’t dare to breathe. Could’ve even done without air at that moment. What you couldn’t live without, however…was Gavin’s touch; the warm silk of his lips against yours. Gentle as they pressed, dropping patient kisses at just the right places to awaken desire: cupid’s bow, each tiny corner, and all along the seam. And when that shy tongue peeks out to lick at your wound, the sting of your cut is all but forgotten in the rush of pleasure that ensues, topped only by Gavin sucking your lower lip into his mouth, hot and wet.

Looping your arms around his neck, the officer presses even closer — muscular chest firm against your breasts like the hardness between his legs, growing increasingly evident in the subtle grind of his pelvis on yours when your tongue finds Gavin’s to entice it to slide past your lips.

All of a sudden, Gavin pulls back, hands falling heavy on the wall on behind you, your body caged between those strong arms. And when he speaks, his voice is low, raspy — as if struggling to maintain even breath:

“If…if we continue…I won’t be able to hold back.”

Having said his piece, Gavin swallows hard, throat bobbing to make you even more desperate to learn how his Adam’s apple would feel under the slide of your tongue. So you respond by slipping his jacket off your shoulders, chest heaving under the intensity of his gaze — luminous with its own fire even in the darkness.

A breeze blows through the abandoned alleyway, carrying the charged scent of oncoming rain. And when it comes — first thin and sparse before giving way to drops falling hard and fast - your white blouse is quickly drenched, silk clinging transparent to the curves of your body.

“Make love to me?” 

You ask without the slightest hint of shame, fingers stiff from the chill of rain already reaching to undo the button on your collar. Desperation transformed you into an entirely different person; the heat that had been simmering deep within now a wildfire burning out of control, and not even the storm could temper your desire for the hard slide of his flesh inside you.

Suddenly, the rattling peal of thunder and electricity rends the sky in two as lightning illuminates the entirety of that dim passageway — including the hunger in amber eyes.

The afterimage of Gavin’s face still floating neon behind closed eyelids, you barely have time to adjust to darkness before rough hands pull yours away from your half-unbuttoned top, one large palm pinning both wrists to the wall above your head as the other rips down the front of your blouse, your gasp only spurring on the excited officer.

“I want you so bad.” His low voice is almost a whine when his tongue runs along the column of your exposed neck, the heat of wet kisses laid along collarbones and chest dissipating in cold rain. But all you cared about were the gentle fingers pulling down the cups of your bra, lace stretching beneath the swell of goose-pimpled flesh as a ravenous mouth sucked each puckered nipple into wet warmth: teasing, nibbling…infinitely arousing.

Little wonder that all you could manage was an emphatic nod in response when Gavin says, "I’m going to fuck you now. Is that okay?”

So it was that you found yourself leaning against cool brick, one leg propped up on a wooden crate as Gavin thrust up and into you over and over again, the violence of the movement sending drops of rain flying from the tips of his wet hair to land at random on your face and breasts, joining the rivulets of rainwater already running down your exposed body.

“You feel…hm…so good. So wet. _Tight._ You like-ohh…like it when I make love to you like this, baby? In public?” Gavin unclenches his jaw, releasing the bite on his lower lip just to whisper in your ear, as if sharing in some illicit secret. But even if you had tried to deny it, said that the prospect of being caught with the officer’s cock buried deep in your pussy didn’t excite you more than usual, your body didn’t lie.

It couldn’t.

Not with the way your walls fluttered around him, copious arousal drenching him from within like the rain from without, your gaze holding his in a silent plea for harder, faster… _more._

And when his eyes crinkle at their corners in implicit understanding, Gavin presses himself to you in a tight line, eager mouth latching onto your outstretched tongue in a deep kiss as the hands on your hips tighten to secure your body in place.

Then… _it begins,_ and you almost find it impossible to believe that Gavin had been holding back before — hips snapping so hard and fast that your skin starts to tingle, the officer hitting just the right angle to set every nerve aflame, yanking his name from your lips in a scream that was barely drowned out by the storm.

Gavin fits his face to the hollow between your neck and shoulder, lips sucking gently to mark you even as he left traces of himself inside your body — a crimson brand that would fade in time, but a sign nonetheless. And although the contractions of your release conspired to hold onto whatever it could of the officer for _just a moment longer,_ liquid heat continued its slow slide along trembling walls, spilling pearlescent onto the flesh of your thighs before it is washed away by rain.

Ephemeral, like life itself…like the way you were afraid to tear your eyes from that lean, muscular figure, continuing to fight despite uneven odds solely because he had sworn to protect you. Afraid that if you looked away, he might not be there at next glance.

But Gavin is here. Here with you now. The heat of the man inside and around you as he wraps his arms about your waist to draw you closer still, and you know that if bodies could merge, he would gladly do so to keep you by his side, always.

And the thought keeps you warm even in the cold, cold rain.


End file.
